Don't Think
by RJ O'Hara
Summary: Elliot and Olivia spend a passionate night together. A month later, Olivia leaves with no word of where she was going. Seven years later, Elliot runs into a big surprise. EO.
1. Overcome by Passion

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**_

_**A/N: This story was **_**kind of**_** inspired by the song "Don't Think I Don't Think About It" by Darius Rucker. Hence the title. :O Don't worry, though. The story is EO.  
**_

* * *

Olivia's heels clicked on the cold pavement as she walked. The coffees in her hand bounced slightly.

"I brought you coffee," she said as she sat the cup on Elliot's desk. She sunk into her chair across from his and sighed.

"Thanks, Liv," he said, smiling at her.

They were both tired and wanted to go home, but this case had them buried up to the nose in paperwork.

Olivia leaned back in her chair, her hair falling out of her face. She let out a sigh of relaxation. Elliot looked at her and smiled.

He got up and went over to her and began massaging her neck and shoulders. She shut her eyes and moaned quietly in pleasure. He smiled again.

Slowly, he leaned in close to her neck. He let his face linger there before gently pressing his lips to her skin. She didn't seem to mind; in fact, she seemed to like it.

He kissed her again, higher on her neck this time. She reached back ran her fingers through his cropped black hair, revealing her neck to him. He kissed her again and again, going higher each time until he reached her lips.

He lingered there for a minute, breathing gently on her soft lips. He wondered if this was the right thing to do. He knew he was risking their jobs and maybe even their relationship. But the moment overcame him and he kissed her passionately.

She spun her chair around to get a better angle. He lifted her out of the chair and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked down at him and smiled. They didn't say a word to each other, they didn't want to ruin the moment.

Kissing madly and bumping into desks and walls, Elliot carried her to the cribs. He laid her down on one of the beds, continuing to kiss her like a mad man. Olivia and Elliot unbuttoned their shirts and threw it to the side, not parting from each other's lips. Elliot began to unzip his pants and snake out of them, as did Olivia.

When they finally laid there in nothing but their underwear, Elliot stopped kissing her. He looked her up and down. And god was she beautiful. Her smooth olive skin, her chiseled stomach, and defined legs. Her succulent breasts cupped and supported by her bra. Her thin, lacey panties contrasted nicely with her dark skin. Her dark auburn hair laid loosely around her face, her brig brown eyes looking longingly up at him.

Olivia snaked her arm behind her back and unsnapped her bra, letting her soft breasts loose. She slowly pulled the bra away, revealing her breasts completely to him. Elliot sighed excitedly, his heart racing faster and faster.

They both reached down to their waists and started pulling down their underwear, revealing themselves to each other.

They took a moment to look at each other, up and down. Then, slowly, Elliot leaned in and kissed her, pressing the rest of his body against hers.

He began rocking his hips against hers, harder and harder each time. Beads of sweat began forming on Elliot's body as he moved harder and faster against her. She moaned in pleasure.

She dug her fingers into his strong back and let out a loud, strangled moan as she reached her peak. As she was coming down from her high, they shifted simultaneously on the bed and Olivia sat on top of him.

He smiled and cocked an eyebrow, beads of sweat on his face as he breathed heavily. She smiled back at him as she ran her fingers through her hair, giving him a sexy pose and a seductive look. She leaned over him, her hands on his shoulders for leverage. She smiled as he moaned and she shifted on his body to find a more comfortable position.

The room filled with moans and groans of pleasure as they became one. Her chest heaved as she panted, but she kept going. Elliot thrust his head back into the pillow and groaned in pleasure.

Olivia let herself fall, nearly off the side of the bed, when they had finished making love. Elliot pulled her close to him and felt her naked skin against hers. He sighed, tired and happy.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm basically a failure at my novel, so I've almost given up. Eh - only four more days. I'll keep trying, but it won't be done. So I decided to work on something else. :/**_


	2. Without A Trace

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. As much as I might beg.**_

* * *

Olivia's eyes fluttered open, she didn't quite remember what had happened. She felt somebody holding her, his warm skin a pleasurable sensation. She smiled as the memories from last night poured back into her head.

Then, coming to a sudden realization, she snapped up, almost falling off the bed. Elliot opened his eyes suddenly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Olivia began gathering her clothes and pulling them on in a heist. "Don't you remember where we are, El?"

He looked around for a brief second. "Oh, shit."

Olivia threw him his underwear as he stood up. "Hurry up," she whispered harshly.

Elliot pulled on his pants and boxers quickly as Olivia slipped her arms through her shirt. As luck would have it, Munch and Fin walked in as Olivia began buttoning her shirt.

Everyone in the room froze. Munch and Fin stood with their mouths agape. Elliot had one leg through a pant leg and Olivia's breasts, cupped in her lacey black bra, hung out of her unbuttoned shirt. Her hair was unbrushed and tangled, wild from the night before.

After a tedious minute, Munch laughed loudly. "It's about time you guys got together!"

Olivia blushed madly and Elliot finished pulling up his pants and zipping them.

"In the crib, though?" Fin asked Munch playfully.

"Well, hey. They gotta get it somewhere." Munch laughed again.

"Should we leave the lovebirds alone, Munch?" Fin asked.

"Why? They already got it on and-" Fin pushed Munch out of the door in mid sentence.

The two quickly pulled on the rest of their clothes. They walked into the squad room looking normal and ready for work, but flushed.

"Munch, Fin?" Olivia said quietly to them. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Both stood quietly, waiting for her to ask her question.

"Can you not say anything to Cragen about… this whole thing? We don't want to lose our jobs." Her cheeks were a rosy pink.

Munch chuckled and Fin nudged him hard. "Ow," he wined.

"Sure, Livvie. We won't say anything to the captain." Fin winked and nodded, a slight grin on his face.

"Thank you guys so much," she smiled, a little bit of color returning to her face.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore, El. Do you love her more than you love me?" Olivia argued accusingly.

Elliot hesitated. "I love both of you. Kathy has my kids, Liv."

"So that's a yes?" her voice was hurt and tears began building up behind her eyes.

"No. That's an 'I love you, but I love Kathy, too.' _And_ she's a good mother to our kids. Livvie?" his voice was hurt, too.

"You chose her?" she asked, not angry or accusingly.

Elliot sighed heavily, not answering the question. "God damn it, Liv!" he shouted, suddenly becoming angry. He punched the locker next to him, making a large dent in it. He could feel his knuckles beginning to bleed, but left his hand there, breathing harshly and angrily.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Go home to her then. I just have a couple things I need to take care of here, first." The tears were still behind her eyes, making them foggy, but her voice was steady and calm.

Elliot turned back to her and cupped her face in both his hands, kissing her sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He stroked her cheek before leaving her alone in the crib. The room was dimly lit as Olivia sat down on a bed near her. The tears behind her eyes came pouring out.

* * *

Elliot walked in the next morning to find Munch and Fin in their desks. Olivia's desk was empty, though. It had been cleared. He wondered where she was.

He walked briskly into Cragen office at the back of the squad room. "Capt'n?" he asked, shutting the door behind him. "Where's Olivia?"

Cragen sighed and stood up. "She quit last night."

"What! Why?"

"She didn't tell me. She just said it was for personal reasons."

Elliot opened the door harshly and stomped out, marching out to the front doors. He stood outside, looking around angrily.

"Olivia!" he shouted, knowing it wouldn't help. "Olivia!"

He sunk down against the door, crying. "Olivia," he said quietly, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

_**A/N: GASP! Dun dun duuuuunnn...**_


	3. Unsteady

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except Jonathan and Anne.  
**_

* * *

_Seven years later…_

The woman lay on the ground, almost unconscious. She moaned quietly as she saw the lights and heard the sirens around her.

She could hear voices, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. People were hustling around her. She could feel them slide her onto a stretcher and carry her into the ambulance.

They strapped an oxygen mask to her face. She turned her head, looking around her, blinking at the bright lights.

The doors slammed shut and the sirens turned on. They rushed her to the hospital, the whole time people hurried around her, sticking needles into her veins and making sure she was okay.

They pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance, pushing her through the hospital doors and into the hallway.

She moaned in pain, not quite sure what was happening. She could feel the dried blood on her forehead and in her hair, and her swollen eye and lip.

She slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Don Cragen dropped the manila folder on Elliot's desk in front of him. "Woman was rapped last night in the Bronx. She's at Bronx VA Medical Center. Yours and Anne's case," he said and walked away.

Elliot sighed and stood up, picking up the folder. He walked out to his car, his new partner, Annabelle Grant, followed close behind him.

She had long, curly, bright red hair, dark green eyes, thick lips and was always flirting with Elliot.

They got into the car, Elliot on the driver's side, and drove off.

* * *

He walked through the hospital doors hurriedly. "I need to see my wife," he told the nurse behind the counter.

"Last name?" she asked calmly.

"Mayer."

She typed in the name on her screen and picked up a red folder nearby. "Right this way," she said, leading him through several hallways and into a room where his wife lay beaten and bruised.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said, rushing to her side.

She leaned on his chest, crying already. He put his arms around her.

"It'll be okay," he told her reassuringly.

"Where's Sophie?" she asked, trying to dry her eyes. She swept her long, dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"She's at Edna's," he said, naming the little old lady that was their neighbor.

She fell onto him again, sobbing once more.

The nurse opened the door again, bringing two people with her. There was a man with short black hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a strong build; and there was a woman with long red hair, dark eyes, and a very feminine build.

"Who are you?" Elliot asked, showing his badge.

"I'm her husband, Jonathan Mayer."

"We're going to need to talk to you. Why don't you go out into the waiting room and talk to Detective Grant?"

The red haired woman gestured out the door and Jonathan followed. Elliot watched them leave, then closed the door and turned back to the woman.

She bit her lip and looked at him.

He looked up at her from the folder in his hands. His heart stopped and he dropped the folder. Was he really seeing what he thought he was? Those brown eyes, that olive skin, that dark auburn hair. "Olivia," he whispered breathily.

* * *

_**A/N: :D**_


	4. I Swear

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except Jonathan, Anne, and Sophia.**_

_**A/N: AAAHHHHHH!!!! IT'S HERE!!!!**_

* * *

"Hi, El," she whispered back, tears building up behind her eyes again.

He hurried to her side, holding her face in his hands. He kissed her passionately. She didn't stop him, she kissed him back.

Suddenly, she pushed him away, putting a soft hand to her lips. He looked at her questioningly. Then he remembered. _"I'm her husband, Jonathan Mayer."_

"Oh, right." He blushed. "I forgot. I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence. "When'd you marry Jonathan?"

"Seven years ago," she said quietly.

"So… after you left?"

"El," she said guiltily.

"Can I ask you something, Livvie?"

She knew what was coming. "Sure."

"Why did you leave?"

She sighed heavily. "Can you ask Jonathan to come back in here? Just for a minute."

He silently agreed, opening the door. "Jonathan Mayer?" he shouted. "I need to see you for a minute."

A moment later, he stepped into the room. "Yes?"

"John?" Olivia said. "Can you go pick up Sophia? I want to see my baby."

He smiled at her. "Sure," he said, and left the room.

Elliot stood at the end of her bed, looking down sullenly. "Sophia?" he asked quietly, after Jonathan left.

"You'll see, El. They'll be back in fifteen minutes. Just wait that long. Then I'll give you my answer."

He looked at her questioningly, wondering what she could have to say with her daughter.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Jonathan opened the door and the little, six year old girl ran up to Olivia. "Mommy!" she said and jumped onto the bed next to Olivia.

"Hi baby girl!" Olivia said, smiling broadly. She stroked the little girl's wavy brown hair. She had dark skin, just like Olivia. But her eyes were the brightest blue, just like her fathers.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Sophia asked, reaching for her mother's bruised eye.

"I'm okay. This nice man," Olivia said, pointing to Elliot, "is helping me."

She looked just like Olivia, except those eyes. They haunted Elliot as he smiled at the girl. "Hi Sophia, I'm Detective Stabler," he said, trying to act happy. "I'm trying to help your mommy find who hurt her."

"Thank you Mr. Stabler," she said cutely to him. His heart broke as he looked at the little girl.

Then, Anne walked back in to the room, almost knocking over Jonathan. "Oops. Sorry, sir. I'm not done with you, though. Please come back out here."

Jonathan ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed, following her back out to the waiting room, leaving the three in the room alone.

Sophia put her head on Olivia's chest as she laid down, snuggling close to her mother.

"El," Olivia whispered, stroking her daughter's hair. "She's yours," Olivia mouthed.

Elliot's mouth dropped open. He looked at the little girl again, realizing how he knew those eyes. He smiled, sitting down next to Olivia and Sophia.

He took the girl's small hand in his, softly stroking her skin.

A single tear ran down his cheek.

"That's why I left, El," she whispered to him.

He remembered that night. _"I can't take it anymore, El. Do you love her more than you love me?"_

_She must have known she was pregnant…_ Elliot thought, feeling heavily guilty now. _She must have married the first man she met who looked like me. At least he's a nice guy, _he thought, trying to comfort himself.

"I'm so sorry, Livvie," he whispered back. "I had no idea you were pregnant."

She grinned. "That's why I tried to give you the choice. Me or Kathy." The grin melted off her face. "You chose her."

"I didn't choose her, Liv. But I couldn't leave her either."

"I just wanted my baby to have a father. Even if it meant it wasn't you."

He looked sadly at Olivia, then down to his long lost daughter. He smiled again as he brushed her dark hair behind her ear.

"Liv?" he said, not looking back up at her. "I swear to god I'm gonna find who raped you."

She reached out and touched his face softly. He looked up at her, a warm, sad grin on his face. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! But chapter 4 is finally here! Chapter 5 shouldn't be too long... but who knows? We're getting word tomorrow and I should be able to work on it. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!**_


	5. Come Back To Me

_**DISCLAIMER: The show, Elliot, Olivia, and Warner belong to Dick Wolf, Sophia and Jonathan belong to me.**_

_**A/N: Yay! I'm sorry this story is taking so long, guys. Hopefully, it won't take as long any more. Still no Word, but I put my stories on a flash drive and was able to work on them at school. So, I'll hopefully get them up more often now. ^_^**_

* * *

"Well, it's not husband," Warner told Elliot.

He sighed. "Thank god."

"But this guy didn't use a condom. There were fluids."

"Do we know who's they are?"

Warner grinned. "Do you remember that case a few years ago with the serial rapist? The one who would rape his women and kill them, leaving them in public places?"

Elliot folded his arms uncomfortably. "Sure."

"Same guy."

Elliot's heart started racing.

"He just didn't get the chance to kill Liv, thankfully." She gave him a relived smile. "My guess? Liv fought back. Hard."

Elliot stared at her with a confused look in his wild eyes.

"Olivia had his skin under her fingernails."

"He's not in the system, though," Elliot said, remembering how they couldn't find him before.

Warner smiled successfully. "He slipped up. Got a DUI two years ago."

Elliot's mouth dropped slightly and his face relaxed into a shocked look, one eyebrow raised.

"His name's Jacob Wynne." Warner handed Elliot a large, rather unflattering picture of a man. His short hair was sticking out in a crazed mess and he had bags under his bloodshot eyes. He _looked_ drunk.

"That easy?"

"That easy."

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Olivia's assault; Wynne had been arrested and sent to jail and Olivia's bruises and cuts had almost completely healed. She was released from the hospital several nights after Elliot's first visit.

It was just after nine at night, and Olivia was returning to her home from the grocery store. Sophia sat sleeping in her car seat in the back middle seat of Olivia's white Subaru Outback.

Olivia looked back at her daughter and smiled, her face was so peaceful.

She turned back to find that the red light she was waiting at had just turned green. She put her foot on the gas and began to move forward through the intersection.

Then, suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere, a large car t-boned the driver's side of Olivia's small car, ramming it sideways. Every other moving car screeched to a halt, except the one that hit Olivia. It backed up and drove swerving off in the direction it had previously aimed for.

The several closest people hurried out of their cars and rushed to the white little Subaru.

The side was crunched in, and the side windows were cracked slightly. The airbags in both the driver's and passenger's seats had deployed. An unconscious Olivia sat leaning against the airbag, a thin trickle of blood coming from her mouth. The door had crunched into her side, ramming it into her.

Sophia sat in the back seat, not asleep now, but unconscious. Her neck had snapped to the side when the drunk driver hit them, so she hit her head on the side of her car seat. Blood trickled down the side of her face.

Someone on the outside called an ambulance.

It was there in a matter of minutes. Several medics came rushing out of the back of the vehicle, carrying large boxes full of medical equipment, followed by men in another vehicle carrying out several large pieces of equipment.

Sophia was out in an instant and sent rushing to the hospital.

Olivia was not so easy to get out. The side of the door was stuck in her leg and it had pressed her against the armrest, making her stuck in her seat. Her knees, too, were jammed into the car.

The men who had followed the medics immediately rushed to the car and began using what was called a pair of giant clamps to remove the roof of the car. Realizing that wasn't enough, they began cutting off the door of the car.

An IV was stuck into Olivia's vein as the door came off.

She was carefully but quickly lifted out of the vehicle and onto a gurney.

* * *

"Olivia?" came a man's voice.

Olivia moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Things were fuzzy as they adjusted, but slowly came into focus. "Jonathan?" she asked quietly.

He smiled. "Are you okay, baby?"

She put her hand to her head and felt the healing cuts from the broken glass on her face. "I think so... What happened?"

"You were hit. By a drunk driver."

"Oh my god," she said, remembering what happened. "Sophie! Is Sophie okay?" Olivia asked nervously, pushing herself up quickly.

"She got a concussion and a few cuts, but she's okay."

"Oh, thank god," Olivia sighed and sunk back down in her hospital bed. "How long was I out?"

Jonathan shrugged. "A few days."

"Were you here the whole time?"

"I was in here on all my free time."

She smiled at him.

"Speaking of which," he began looking at his watch. "I should get back to work, I'm already late."

"Go," she said kindly, looking at him with loving eyes.

He smiled apologetically at her as he left the room.

Olivia began examining all the cuts and bruises on her body, finding the large ones on her legs. She ran ran her fingers over the stitches carefully.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the nurse walked in. "There's a man here to see you. He says he's an old friend. He wants to see you."

"Okay, bring him in."

The nurse looked back out into the waiting room and gestured to someone.

A tall, muscular man walked in shyly, his head bent. The nurse left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Elliot?"

"Hi, Livvie. How are you? Are you okay?"

"I am, I'm fine. How long have you been here?"

"Three days..." he said quietly and shrugged.

"What did you eat?"

Elliot shrugged again. "Vender food."

"Elliot," she sighed lovingly. "Were you in here the whole time?"

Elliot kept his eyes averted from hers, twisting his toe in a circle on the ground and his hands folded behind his back. "Yeah," he whispered. "Every time Jonathan left..." he said, ashamed.

"Oh, El." She held out her hand and gestured for him to come closer.

He looked up and shuffled to the side of her bed. She held on tightly to his fingers. "Thank you," she whispered tenderly.

After a minute, she pulled on his arm, pulling his body down with it. His face fell close to hers and she leaned up and kissed him.

He took a deep breath in when their lips parted, his eyes still shut. "Livvie?" he breathed. "Come back to me?" He opened his eyes and looked at her with a worried, wondering look in them.

She looked sadly at him and sighed. "I don't know, El."

"Do you love him?"

She thought for a long moment. "I do love him," she answered finally. "But I've never loved anybody like I've loved you."

"Then come back to me."


	6. You're Mine

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Sophia. **_

_**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, but still enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hi, baby," she cooed sweetly as he crawled into bed next to her. She rolled over and ran her fingers through his short, black hair.

"Hi you."

Olivia had been discharged from the hospital three months ago and all her wounds had healed, all except for the wound on her leg. The stitches had been removed, but the wound still had some healing left. It was obviously going to become a nasty scar.

"I have something I need to tell you," she began in a serious tone.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing is wrong."

"Well then, what is it?"

She smiled as he held her, their eyes shut sleepily. "Should I tell you now, or in the morning?"

"Just tell me now," he mumbled.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" he sat up abruptly and looked at her with a shocked, excited expression and a grin on his face.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant," she said, smiling up at him.

"Oh!" he exclaimed and showered her with kisses.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Sophia stood in the doorway, her long hair undone and her soft, blue blanket in her arms.

Olivia looked at her past the strong arms that straddled her. "Hi baby, is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep..." she whined.

"Come here sweetie," Olivia said, patting the bed next to her.

Sophia smiled and jumped onto the bed between her parents, snuggling close to them.

"I love you, Sophia Elliot," her dad whispered to her. Olivia smiled.

"I love you, too, daddy," she smiled at him as she snuggled close to him, closing her eyes sleepily.

"You know? You're a good father. I'm glad we're having this baby."

He smiled kindly at her.

"I never should have left, Elliot," she admitted guiltily.

"I'm just glad you're back," Elliot said lovingly to her.

* * *

**_A/N: Awww, fluffy. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!_**


	7. Casey Alexandra

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, as much as I beg and plead. It all belongs to Dick Wolf.**_

_**A/N: *Sings* Reunited and it feels so good!* Sorry this chapter's kinda short.**_

* * *

"Olivia?" came the excited voice from behind her.

The very pregnant Olivia turned around to be ambushed in a strong hug. She put her arms around the person.

"Casey!" Olivia exclaimed, recognizing the blond hair and feminine smell.

"Olivia, where were for you the past eight years?" Casey looked down at Olivia's bulging belly. "And who knocked you up?"

"I'm sorry, Case. I... I had to leave." Olivia smiled, thinking about the answer to the next question. "Well, I have this... boyfriend. He's got sperm of steel. Actually... he was the reason I had to leave."

"So a long time guy?"

"You could say that," she grinned. "Listen, Case. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Liv?"

"I'm having a baby girl. Her name's gonna be Casey Alexandra." Olivia smiled at her best friend's expression. "After my two best friends, and the two best lawyers I've ever known. And... I want you to be the god mother."

"I – I... I don't know what to say. Yes, yes. I'll be her god mother. But, Livvie... what's her last name? Benson?" Casey grinned playfully at Olivia, knowing it wouldn't be Benson.

Olivia smiled and averted her gaze. "Casey Alexandra... Stabler."

"I knew it!" Casey shouted, pushing Olivia's shoulder playfully. "You left because of Elliot?" Casey said, becoming serious.

"Yeah..." Olivia admitted guiltily.

Casey paused for a minute, waiting for more of an answer. "Why?"

Olivia kept her gaze averted. She shut her eyes and sighed guiltily. "I got pregnant," she sighed.

"What? Wait... You have child with Elliot?"

Olivia nodded and bit her lip. "Case, I'm sorry. I needed my baby to have father. I'm sorry I never told you."

"Is it a girl, or a boy? What's their name? Who do they look like? Can I meet 'em?" Casey began showering her with questions.

"Her name is Sophia Elliot Mayer, she looks like me." Olivia smiled.

"Mayer?"

Olivia averted her gaze ashamedly again. "I told you, I needed her to have a father."

"Did you... Did you marry him?"

Olivia bit her lip and nodded as she looked guiltily up at Casey, holding her stomach.

Casey gave Olivia an upset, confused look with her head tilted slightly.

"Casey? I needed her to have a dad. Because Elliot... Elliot chose Kathy over me."

"No he didn't. He was crazy over you. Did he ever tell you that she left? Again?"

"What?"

"She left him again. Less than a year after you left. He broke down and she couldn't take it. He was head over heals in love with you, Liv. He still is."

The tears had already slipped down her cheeks. "Oh, Casey? How could I have been so stupid? How could I have left?"

"You had your reasons, Liv," Casey said, hugging Olivia tightly.

"But they were wrong, Case. They were wrong." Olivia was now sobbing fully into Casey's shoulder.

Casey rubbed Olivia's back reassuringly. "It's okay, Liv. You're back and that's all that matters."

"My daughter missed out on all of this. She missed out on her family," Olivia sobbed.

"Oh, Livvie," her friend tried to comfort her.

"Ahhh!" Olivia screamed suddenly and doubled over in pain.

* * *

_**A/N: Uh-ooohh. o_O**_

_**The name came to me when I was trying to come up with a name for their daughter in Stay, actually. I suddenly thought "Casey Alexandra" and... I liked it. Plus, they are Olivia's best friends. So, I thought it was appropriate. ^_^**_

_**Also. I'm not sure how much longer I'll make this... So if anyone wants to give me some ideas to carry it out some more, that'd be appreciated! Thanks!  
**_


	8. Welcome To The World

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Luke and Casey Alex Stabler. It all belongs to Dick Wolf. ^_^_**

**_A/N: Again, a little short... But hey! There's a baby now!_**

* * *

Her face was covered in a thick, hot sweat and her hair was dampened by it. She panted heavily as she leaned into the pillows behind her.

"Where the _hell_ is Elliot?" she said through her teeth again.

"He's coming, Liv. Him and Cragen are on their way with Fin and Munch. And Lake, too," Casey said hastily, stroking Olivia's hair.

She moaned loudly in pain again as another contraction hit.

"Okay, Olivia. Push again," Dr. Emily Luke told her kindly from the foot of her bed.

"I can't," Olivia sighed tiredly. "I can't do it." Tears started coming down her cheeks.

At that moment, a hurried Elliot rushed through the door followed by the rest of the gang.

"Olivia," he hurried to her side. "I'm so sorry, baby."

She leaned into him, putting her forehead against his, silent tears rushing down her face. "I can't do it, El," she cried quietly.

"Yes you can, Liv. You're a strong woman. The strongest woman I know. And we're about to have a beautiful, beautiful daughter. You _can_ do this, Livvie," he assured her.

She smiled weakly at him through her sweat and tears.

"Push, Olivia," Dr. Luke said again.

Olivia tensed her muscles and pushed hard. She let a strangled sigh before pushing again.

"Alright Olivia. Next time you have a contraction, we'll have a baby."

"Oh," she cried and relaxed her muscles. She leaned back into the pillows.

"You're doing great, sweetheart."

Cragen stepped up to Olivia's side and Fin took her hand as Munch and Lake stood uncertainly in the doorway. "You're doing great, baby girl," Fin told her.

She held tightly to Fin's hand and panted heavily.

"Okay, Olivia. Last time. Push."

Olivia squeezed Fin's hand even tighter and pushed again.

A strangled cry came from the doctors hands as she emptied the fluids from Casey Alexandra's nose and mouth. As soon as the fluids were gone, the baby was crying loudly. Luke cleaned her up and put her on Olivia's chest.

"Wanna cut the cord, daddy?" Luke asked him, handing Elliot the scissors. He took them and cut the cord with one snip. "There you go."

She was continuing to cry loudly as Elliot leaned down, stroking her black head of baby hair. He smiled broadly at his new daughter. He looked proudly up at Olivia and kissed her.

"You're a mom. You're finally a mom," he told her happily.

She smiled back at him as warm tears ran down her face.

That night Olivia slept well, and Elliot did anything but. He would pace the room, watch her sleep, do a crossword, or do anything he could do. He was too proud, too full of happiness, to sleep.

He took a trip to the nursery in the middle of the night. He looked through the glass at the small baby girl in a pink blanket and hat with Casey written on the front of the glass cradle. He smiled and stroked his chin.

Then the nurse walked into the room to tend to the sleeping infants. She saw Elliot looking at Casey and took her out of the small glass crib, showing her to him. She took her out into the hallway.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked him kindly.

Elliot didn't say anything, but instead just reached for her with strong, gentle arms. The nurse handed Casey to him and he pulled her close, smiling down at his daughter.

"Hey," he whispered, stroking her cheek with one finger. "Hey baby girl. Welcome to the world. I think you'll like it here." He rocked her gently as he paced slowly back and forth in front of the nursery.

* * *

_**A/N: Aww, kinda fluffy. I hope you liked it! If I don't get any suggestions about what else I could do with this, I'll probably end it in the next chapter. So R&R!**_


	9. Perfect Family

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Sophia and (little) Casey. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf._**

**_A/N: Last one, guys. Enjoy!_**

* * *

She tickled the baby's nose with her finger and smiled at her. She rubbed her nose against the baby's and giggled.

Elliot looked on at his daughters as he smiled broadly. He picked up the camera in his lap and took a candid picture of the two girls.

Olivia walked up quietly behind him and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. She put her arm around him and looked down at the picture he had just taken, then back up at their daughters and smiled.

"She looks like you," Olivia whispered in his ear.

Elliot smiled even broader.

Casey laughed and flailed her little arms in the air, reaching for Sophia's hand. Sophia wiggled her finger in Casey's face. Casey grabbed it with both her small hands and kicked her feet, smiling and laughing. Sophia smiled down at her baby sister.

Olivia smiled. Elliot pulled her from the arm of the chair onto his lap. She put her arms around his neck, a bit surprised at first, then smiled playfully at him. He kissed her tenderly.

When their lips parted, she held onto his face and placed her forehead against his.

"Livvie?" Elliot began.

"Yes, El?"

"Thank you."

She gave him a questioning smile. "For what?"

"Giving me the two most beautiful daughters in the world."

She smiled brightly at him. Then looked away, ashamedly. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. How could I be mad at you?" he asked, pulling her closer to his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"For leaving. For not telling you, and taking your daughter away from you. Away for eight years," she said quietly, making sure Sophia couldn't hear her.

"I was upset when you left, not mad. I knew you must have had some reason, and I was upset you felt like you couldn't tell me. I missed you, and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you... didn't tear myself apart for letting you run away."

She sighed heavily, feeling guilty. Elliot sensed this and squeezed her tightly to his chest, comforting her.

"And when I found you... I was relieved. You're my everything, Liv, and I can't believe I ever let you get away from me. But now you're back, and that's all that matters."

He could feel her mouth curve into a smile on his chest and kissed the top of her head gently.

A sudden knock on the door made everyone look up. The front door opened and Casey walked in, a plastic bag in her hand. "Hi everyone!" she said cheerfully.

She put the bag on the table in the kitchen. "I brought Chinese," she shouted from the kitchen, then came back into the living room where the small family sat, all still looking at her.

Casey sighed shortly, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey."

"Hi Case," Olivia said, sitting up and pulling away from Elliot.

"Hi Auntie Casey!" Sophia said brightly.

Casey walked over to the two little girls and sat down next to them, putting her arm around Sophia and pulling her close. "Hi Soph. Hey lil' Case," she said, letting little Casey grab her finger. She grinned.

Elliot took the camera from beside him again and took a skillful candid shot of the three. Olivia smiled at the picture, putting her arms back around Elliot's neck and kissing his cheek gently.

"You guys are the perfect family," Casey said, turning to Elliot and Olivia. She saw the loving look in their eyes as they looked at each other and smiled. "The perfect couple."

Olivia blushed as Elliot smiled at her.

Sophia smiled as she looked on at her parents. She was almost nine years old now, and already she hardly remembered a time without Elliot. Maybe it was because it had been so bleak and meaningless, like there was a piece of her that was missing. Now that she'd found it, everything else had seemed to melt away.

She loved Elliot, and she loved her sister, and she loved having a family. Before Elliot had appeared in her life, she'd had nobody but her mother and Jonathan. Neither of them had any family, and so Sophia had felt empty. She knew something was missing. Now she _had_ a family; a mother and father, a sister, an aunt, and her uncles. Even if they weren't related by blood, they were her family.

Sophia smiled, realizing just how much she loved her life.

Casey saw the look in Sophia's eyes, a remembering look. Taking little Casey from the young girl's arms, she stood up. She handed the baby to Olivia. "Soph? Go sit next to your mom and dad," Casey told her.

Sophia, snapping back into reality at the sound of her name, did as her aunt told her and sat on Elliot's knee.

Casey took the camera from Elliot and put it to her eye. "Smile."

Everyone smiled, chuckling slightly, even little Casey, just as the flash went off.

Pulling the camera away and looking down at the screen, Casey smiled at the picture.

"Perfect family," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please R&R, tell me what you think! :)_**


End file.
